L'amour est comme le feu
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec est fou amoureux de son petit copain Magnus, mais quand son amie lui dit s'il n'as pas peur qu'un jour il ne rentrait pas à la maison, Alec commence alors se sentir en danger. Et le pire, c'est un de ses collaborateurs va s'en apercevoir et profitait de la situation! Basé sur un mangas du même nom. Attention PWP boyXboy.


**Marie3000 : C'est noté pour ton vote, et j'espère que tu ferais mon chapitre super chaud parce que là je tiens à mes promesses. J'espère que tu mourrais d'hémorragie nasale en lisant cet OS comme punition XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, n'oubliez pas de voter de la fiction que vous voulez.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voilà l'OS, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **L'Amour est comme le feu**_

Alec gémissait sous les coups buttoir de son amant,

\- Je…J…Je vais devenir fou fit Alec en gémissant

\- Quoi, déjà prête à jouir ? demanda Magnus en donnant un coup plus fort

\- Mais tu vas tellement fort et profond fit Alec en criant

\- Profond hein, alors qu'en dis-tu ça fit Magnus en en allant plus fort en Alec

Alec tressauta et hurla de plaisirs, Magnus le retourna sur le dos sur le plan de travail pour rentrai dans Alec qui criât de plaisirs.

\- J'espère que tu tiendras jusqu'à que je jouisse fit Magnus en faisant son sexe en Alec

\- Bon sang, comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'énergie gémissais Alec

Magnus ondula ses hanches et fit hurler Alec de plaisirs jusqu'à il se déverse sur son amant qui vint quelque minute après en se déversant en lui, Magnus se prépara pour aller au boulot.

\- Vais maintenant je vais bosser fit Magnus en souriant béatement

\- Fais à attention à toi Magnus dit Alec en souriant pareil

\- Je t'ai dis de m'appeler mon amour ou mon cœur dit Magnus en pinçant le nez d'Alec

\- L'habitude fit Alec en frottant son nez

\- Et arrête d'être formelle comme ça dit Magnus

\- Mais…

Magnus le coupa pour l'embrasser,

\- Je ne veux pas entendre aucun mot dit Magnus en lui caressant la joue d'Alec

Alec lui sourit tendrement et l'embrasser de nouveau

\- Bonne chance pour cette nuit mon amour dit Alec

\- Ouais répondit Magnus

Alec fit signe de la main à Magnus qui partait, Magnus était pompier et il allait au même lycée qu'Alec. Au lycée ils étaient des simples camarades de classe en allant dans le même club, et par un hasard ils se sont croisés.

\- Je sais qu'on n'était que amis au lycée mais j'ai regrettais de ne pas de t'avoir demande de sortir avec moi, peu importe avec qui tu es sortis encore aujourd'hui je pense à toi. Dis moi que tu seras mien pour l'éternité Alexander fit Magnus au dessus d'Alec

\- Oui je le serai fit Alec en l'embrassant

Alec était sur un petit nuage en pensant que les choses son bien tourné maintenant, il ria bêtement quand il réalisa quelque chose.

\- A Force de rêvasser comme ça que j'ai oublié que je devais sortir, il faut que je me dépêche dit Alec en se précipitant dans la chambre

Alec était en train de déjeuner avec sa meilleure amie Lydia,

\- Hum, apparemment ça passe bien entre toi et ton copain dit Lydia

\- Oui, il est vraiment gentil et honnête. Et il est toujours attentionné envers moi fit Alec rêveur

\- Tu n'en fais pas trop là dit Izzy blasé

Lydia soupira et regarda son frère toujours dans son nuage,

\- Tu dis qu'il est vraiment gentil, mais n'est-il aussi bien monté? Il doit être une bête de sexe, ça doit être bien. Mais tu sais…avoir un pompier comme petit ami …ça ne t'inquiète pas un peu ? demanda Lydia

\- Pourquoi devrais-je être inquiet ? demanda Alec curieux

\- Eh bien n'est-il pas toujours en à risquer sa vie en entrant dans des bâtiments en flammes ou ce genres de choses ? Et si un jour il partait pour le boulot et ne rentrait jamais…Tu vois ? Ca ne t'inquiète pas ? expliqua Lydia

\- Quoi ? demanda Alec

\- Si c'était moi je serais trop inquiète pour pouvoir me mettre en couple avec…fit Lydia

Lydia vit le visage d'Alec,

\- Ah ! Non je ne voulais pas dire des choses comme ça aussi désagréable mais tu vois ? Je suis désolée je disais des conneries fit Lydia

Alec leva la tête et ria

\- Bon sang Lydia, tu es une vraie angoissée ! Tout ira bien pour Magnus ! fit Alec en souriant

\- Hein fit Lydia confus

\- C'est vrai Magnus est mon héros. Il est fort, intelligent alors je n'ai pas m'inquiéter pour lui pensa Alec

\- Allez-trinquons fit Alec en levant son verre

\- Santé répondit Lydia

\- Il n'est pas le genre abandonné pensa Alec en buvant son verre

Alec se leva en s'étirant, il regarda l'heure sur son réveil.

\- C'est dimanche, j'ai fait la grasse mâtiné. Magnus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je vais commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner pensa Alec en sortant du lit

L'heure passa et aucun signe de Magnus, Alec commençait à s'inquiétai.

\- Normalement il devait être rentré à cette heure-ci pensa Alec

Alec repensa à ce que lui avais Lydia et il commença à s'agiter, il se reprit en se disant que c'est impossible. La sonnette d'entré sonna, Alec se dirigeai vers la porte pour ouvrir à Magnus,

\- Bon retour fit Alec en ouvrant la porte

\- Je suis de retour répondit Magnus en souriant

Alec réalisa que Magnus était blesse, il se précipita sur lui en l'examinant

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Alec inquiet

\- Je me suis un peu raté durant la mission de cette nuit. Ils m'ont même envoyé à l'hôpital expliqua Magnus

\- Un-Un peu raté bégaya Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est même pas cassé. Mais ils m'ont mis tous ces bandages dit Magnus en enlevant ses chaussures

\- Mais tu n'avais jamais été blessé avant cette nuit ? demanda Alec

\- Je suis assez chanceux, même la nuit dernière un des hommes a été sévèrement blessé pendant l'effondrement du plafond. Clavicules brisé et tout, rassure toi j'ai beaucoup de chance rassura Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Blessé par l'effondrement d'un plafond…Mais alors si sa chance tournait il pourrait… Je suppose que c'est logique son travail exige qu'il aille dans des endroits dangereux comme ça, alors il aurait rien d'étrange si quelque chose de mal lui arrivait. Il se pourrait donc…Qu'un jour, il ne rentre jamais à la maison pensa Alec les larmes aux yeux

Magnus lui essuya les larmes,

\- Je…Tu es une personne si forte Magnus, tu ne dois probablement pas à craindre qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…Mais être blessé…Voir même m…mourir…Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de m'inquiéter de ce genre de chose sans raison…Mais la vérité c'est que quand je pense au travail dangereux que tu fais, je suis…terriblement effrayé avoua Alec en pleurant

\- Alec…

\- Et je pense à la prochaine fois…et si c'est une blessure encore plus grave…et …continua Alec

\- Alec

\- Un jour tu partiras travailler, et peut-être que …tu ne rentreras pas…et…

\- ALEC cria Magnus en embrassant Alec

Magnus joua avec la langue d'Alec dans un ballet sensuel ce qui faisait gémir Alec, il rompit le baiser et puis essuya le filet de salive sur le menton d'Alec.

\- De toute façon c'est qu'une blessure de rien du tout fit Magnus

\- Mais…

\- Franchement…Je peux faire ça fit Magnus en défaisant son attelle et bougea son bras

\- Ne le bouge pas comme ça s'exclama Alec

\- J'ai trouvé, si tu t'inquiète pour moi alors je n'ai plus qu'à prouver que je vais bien dit Magnus en enlevant le t-shirt d'Alec

\- Quoi ? Mais…fit Alec confus

Magnus défit les boutons de sa chemise, il plaqua Alec contre le mur. Il joua avec les tétons d'Alec en les pinçant pendant qu'une des ses main caressai le membre d'Alec,

\- Magn-Magnus…Ta blessure…Non… fit Alec en essayant d'arrêter Magnus

Alec gémis à la place et se laissa faire pendant Magnus le prépara avant de se débarrassé de leurs vêtements, il pénétra sec Alec qui hurla de plaisirs. Il bougea en Alec qui cria le nom de Magnus.

\- Les bras de Magnus sont tellement puissants, ils m'enveloppent avec force. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient été vraiment blessés. Impensable, ma peur et mes angoisses on été complètement effacées pensa Alec criant de plaisir avant de se déversait sur Magnus

Alec repensa le moment quand ils étaient au lycée, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments et préférai rester de simple camarade de classe. Après le diplôme, Alec s'installer à Idris pour travailler, quand il passa devant un immeuble en feu. Il voyait les pompiers s'affairèrent devant l'immeuble enflamme, il se disait que c'est la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de scène. Il vit un pompier sortir avec un enfant de l'immeuble, il était ébahi devant le spectacle. Un pompier lui disait de reculer avec la foule,

\- Mais tu es…Alexander Ligtwood, Alexander Ligtwood fit le pompier en relevant son casque

\- Magnus Bane, pas possible s'exclama Alec

\- Génial ! Quelle coïncidence, tu vis dans le coin ?demanda Magnus

\- Ah euh mon appartement est dans l'immeuble là-bas…fit Alec

\- Magnus apporte de l'eau maintenant dit un autre pompier

\- Oups merde, on se revoit bientôt dit Magnus en s'allant

\- Quoi ? D'accord répondit Alec

Alec était admiratif devant Magnus,

\- La personne que j'avais toujours vue comme un héros est désormais devenu un vrai héros, désormais je suis persuadée que cette rencontre était destinée à tous les deux pensa Alec en regardant Magnus dormi

Il caressa les cheveux de Magnus tendrement, au bureau il soupira

\- C'est mauvais la seule chose que je puisse penser c'est Magnus…Je n'arrive pas même pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire engueuler aujourd'hui…Je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrais vivre avec un tel malaise, chaque jour de ma vie. J'aime Magnus mais j'ai peur pensa Alec les larmes aux yeux

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule,

\- Qu'est que tu fais Ligtwood ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs aujourd'hui, est ce que tu vas bien ? demanda un de ses collègues

\- Jonathan, je vais bien. Je suis désolé c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui je me déconcentre assez vite fit Alec en souriant

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Où es-tu ennuyé par le travail ? Toi qui d'habitude, mets tous ces efforts dans tout ce que tu fais remarqua Jonathan

\- Non, pas du tout réfuta Alec en réalisant que Jonathan s'inquiète pour lui

\- Hey Alexander, pourquoi on ne sortirait pas ensemble ce soir ? demanda Jonathan

\- Pardon ? fit Alec confus

\- Ne le prends pas aussi sérieusement, c'est juste que je connais un endroit où la nourriture est excellente. Je pensais que ça pourrait te changer un peu les idées et te détendre expliqua Jonathan

\- Me détendre pensa Alec

Alec attendait Jonathan çà l'entrée de l'immeuble, Jonathan le rejoint,

\- Oh tu m'as attendu Alexander, alors allons-y dit Jonathan

\- D'accord répondit Alec en suivant Jonathan

Ils marchaient pendant un bon moment,

\- Je suis content, comme tu as déjà un petit ami. J'étais persuadé que tu allais me rejeter donc je suis content que tu aie accepté dit Jonathan

\- Ah hum, il ne faut pas c'est moi qui te remercie pour de m'avoir invité dit Alec en souriant et en se demandant qu'est qu'il doit faire pour que Jonathan ne se méprends pas

\- Maintenant je vais t'aider à te détendre dit Jonathan

\- Il…dit qu'il veut m'aider mais ne suis pas –je pas en train de simplement fuir Magnus ? pensa Alec

\- Alexander, cette chose qui te tracasse aurait-elle un rapport avec ton petit ami. Est-ce une chose dont tu ne peux pas parler ? ah désolé, c'était déplacé de ma part de demandé s'excusa Jonathan

\- Jonathan je…je devais y aller, je suis désolé fit Alec

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jonathan en saisissant la main d'Alec

Alec était confus par le geste de Jonathan,

\- Tu ne veux pas te détendre demanda Jonathan en amenant Alec dans une ruelle,

Jonathan avait glissé sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec, il caressa le membre d'Alec

\- Arrête Jonathan, arrête s'il te plait non fit Alec en gémissant

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te sens mal parce que t'as des problèmes avec ton mec non ? Je ferais tout oublier fit Jonathan en pompant le membre d'Alec

\- Arrête s'il te plait…Stop gémis Alec

\- Tu me dis d'arrêter mais apparemment ton corps dit autre chose chuchota Jonathan aux oreilles d'Alec

\- Non…arrête s'il te plait…non gémis Alec avant de se déversait dans la main de Jonathan

Alec respira saccadé,

\- Tu te sens bien ? Tu te sens tellement bien que tu en es confus, tu sais Alexander je t'ai toujours aimé avoua Jonathan souriant

\- Quoi… ? dit Alec confus

\- Pourquoi tu ne quitteras pas ton mec pénible pour venir avec moi ? Je suis sérieux fit Jonathan en posant ses main sur les épaules d'Alec

\- Il n'est pas pénible, c'est juste que je me sens un peu mal à l'aise alors…

\- Vraiment ? Et quand tu lui dirais qu'un autre t'as fait une branle et t'as fait jouie, pense-tu que ce malaise disparaîtra tout simplement ? dit Jonathan avec un sourire énigmatique

\- Quoi…, fit Alec en réalisant la situation

Jonathan ne lui laissa pas réponde qu'il recommença à branler Alec,

\- Arrête, non gémis Alec

\- Ne sens-tu pas l'alchimie entre nous ? Regarde toi, regarde ta réaction fit Jonathan en pompant de plus en plus vite

Alec gémissait en se déversant pour la deuxième fois alors que Jonathan lui mordillait les tétons,

\- Regarde tu jouis à nouveau fit Jonathan en léchant le tétons d'Alec

Alec gémissais à nouveau,

\- Et étant avec moi, n'as-tu pas oublié tous tes soucis ? Oublie ce raté qui ne fait t'inquiéter. Libère toi dit Jonathan

\- Me libérer, si…si je devenais l'amant de Jonathan. Je devrais m'inquiéter des regards brûlants au travail non ? Et si je devais je me laisse juste aller comme ça, est ce que tout ira bien ? pensa Alec en jouissant encore dans la bouche de Jonathan

Il était par terre en respirant lourdement, Jonathan défit le pantalon d'Alec pour le pénétrer quand des sirènes de camion de pompier se retentirent. Alec leva la tête en entendant les sirènes

\- Des sirènes…un camion de pompiers…un incendie ? fit Alec avant de réaliser son erreur

Il donna un coup de poing à Jonathan avant de s'enfuir, il s'assit sur un banc pour récupéré sa respiration.

\- C'était vraiment stupide et dangereux…putain qu'est qui ne vas pas chez moi ?!Si je n'avais pas récupère mes esprits en entendant les sirènes, aurais-je rompu vraiment avec Magnus pensa Alec

Alec se leva et entendit son téléphone sonnait, il vit un message de Magnus qui lui disait qu'il avait finis le repas et qu'il attendait Alec. Alec chancelle en voyant le message et se mit à pleurer en s'excusant envers Magnus. Magnus ouvrit la porte avant de tomber à la renverse par Alec qui le serraient très fort

\- Mais bordel, qu'est qui te prend s'exclama Magnus avant de voir Alec pleurer

Il essuya les larmes d'Alec,

\- Alexander ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda Magnus doucement

\- Aujourd'hui au travail, j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi que j'ai été incapable de me concentrer. Mon cœur s'est affaiblie de plus en plus, je suis tellement faible…

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement,

\- Que tu sois fort ou faible fait aucune différence. Tu es toi, ça n'as pas changé dit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Alec le regarda avec tristesse,

\- Je me suis fait touché par quelqu'un avoua Alec

\- QUOI, POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA, s'écria Magnus

Alec dépérit en voyant cela Magnus arrêta de crier, il lui pinça la joue.

\- Tu ne veux pas être en couple avec un pompier ? demanda Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais je suis devenue vraiment effrayé et inquiet. Magnus le pompier est vraiment cool et vraiment fort, et…et…même si cet homme était vraiment beau et pouvait m'apporter la tranquillité d'esprit, je n'en voudrais pas. Je ne veux que toi Magnus s'exclama Alec

Magnus fut sidéré devant la déclaration d'Alec, Alec se réfugia dans ses bras

\- Puis –je dire que tu es égoïste, en fait je le dirai dit Magnus

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Crétin, ne le sais-tu pas qu'un homme est égoïste alors son homme est heureux ? Alors dis moi-quelque chose d'égoïste fit Magnus en souriant

\- Magnus, pour ma demande égoïste…Je veux que tu me punisses fit Alec en rougissant

Magnus fut choqué,

\- Quoi ?! Pervers s'exclama Magnus

\- Mais euh dit Alec rouge

Magnus posa le doigt sur les lèvres d'Alec, Alec tressaillit à ce contact

\- Très bien, je te punirai encore et encore. Prépare-toi fit Magnus en souriant perversement

\- Oui…oui fit Alec rouge

Alec hurla de plaisirs sous l'assaut de Magnus les mains attaché dans le dos,

\- Hey, tu m'as dit de te punir mais c'est quoi cette réaction. Tu es un vrai masochiste, être attaché t'excite à ce point ? je ne savais que tu étais pervertie Alexander fit Magnus en donnant des coups buttoirs

\- Non, ce n'est pas…gémis Alec

\- Regarde comment tu es dur fit Magnus en caressant le membre d'Alec

\- Pour Magnus qui est toujours si gentils me parler ignoblement me procure une sensation incroyable jouissive pensa Alec

\- Magnus encore plus…gémis Alec

\- Je ne sais pas tu dis que je te punisse, que pourrais-je te faire ?! s'exclama Magnus

\- C'est tellement…gémis Alec en criant de plaisirs

\- A qui appartient ce corps ? demanda Magnus qui caressa le dos d'Alec

\- A toi Magnus répondis Alec en tressaillit sous les caresses de Magnus

\- Ces lèvres ? demanda Magnus en caressant les lèvres d'Alec

\- A Magnus fit Alec en léchant le doigt

\- Et ça ? Et ici ?demanda Magnus en pinçant les tétons et le membre d'Alec

\- A toi, tout t'appartient, tout est à toi absolument tout de moi est à toi gémit Alec en frémissant

\- Bien dit, et tout ce que je suis t'appartient Alec déclara Magnus en entrant à nouveau en Alec

Après quelque mouvements Alec se déversa sur le lit et Magnus se déversa en Alec, ils changeaient les draps.

\- N'as-tu pas peur de retourner travailler… ? demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est pas que j'y pense pas, mais j'ai une confiance absolue en mon retour à la maison alors je n'ai pas peur dit Magnus

\- D'où sort cette confiance absolue ? demanda Alec

\- Et bien c'est la détermination et puis je sais que je rentrerai à la maison, tu seras là pour m'accueillir. Alors il est impossible que je puisse mourir, alors rassure toi d'être toujours là pour m'accueillir chaleureusement à la maison Alec déclara Magnus

\- J'ai l'impression que si je reste à ses côtes, pendant que toi tu te battras pour sauver les autres, je deviendrai plus fort et ça rien que pour toi pensa Alec

\- D'accord, pour toujours et à jamais répondit Alec en embrassant Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous n'êtes pas mort de hémorragie nasale, laissez un commentaire et votez aussi. Cet Os est basé sur un manga du même nom. Demain soir je mettrais la fiction que vous avez choisie. Bisous**


End file.
